Number 39: Utopia
|-|Utopia= |-|Utopia Ray= |-|Utopia Roots= |-|Utopia Ray V= |-|Utopia Ray Victory= |-|Utopia Beyond= |-|Utopic Future= |-|Utopic Dragon= Summary Number 39: Utopia is one of the 100 Number cards splintered from Astral’s memory. The only number directly loyal to Astral, it became the signature monster of Yuma Tsukumo after meeting with Astral and using it to defeat the Number card Leviathan Dragon. A representative of hope, its power has been upgraded many times to defeat even the strongest foes. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C | Unknown, 3-C at his peak | At least High 4-C | At least High 4-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 3-C | At least 3-C | At least 3-C | Unknown Name: Number 39: Utopia Origin: Yu-Gi-Oh! Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Number Card Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Flight, Light Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Invulnerability, Resistance to Time Manipulation, Attack Negation (Can use its wings to create a barrier capable of negating attacks far more powerful then itself), Large Size (Type 0-1) | All previous abilities | Healing and Life Manipulation (Holds a large concentration of Chaos, which can heal others), Statistics Amplification and Statistics Reduction (By drawing its large sword using the arms on its wings, its effect allows it to increase its power while weakening its foe massively) | Durability Negation | Reactive Power Level (Can make himself grow in power equal to the opponents power in addition to negating all their abilities), prevents foes from responding with abilities in response to his attacks with abilities from spells and traps. | Likely all past abilities (Implied to have the abilities of its past incarnations), increased Statistics Reduction (Completely removes the attack of foes, making their offensive power 0), Power Bestowal (Utopia Beyond can make all of the user's monsters unaffected by the opponent's/opponent's monsters' special abilities) | Weather Manipulation, Breath Attack, Fire Manipulation, Resurrection (can revive other Number Monsters previously destroyed), Negation (Utopic Dragon can negate an ability activated by a foe and destroy all of its foes) | Mind Manipulation (Can temporarily take control of any foe it fights) Attack Potency: Large Star level (Utopia, as one of the stronger number cards, should be comparable to Number 9: Dyson Sphere, which dwarfs the sun massively)| Unknown, Galaxy level at peak (Overpowered the Etheric Amon, one of the strongest monsters, who ranked up 9 times over, making him at least comparable to Number 96) | Large Star level (Stronger then normal Number 39) | Large Star level (Stronger then before. Comparable to Chaos Dyson Sphere, which dwarfed the sun to an even larger degree and could fire lasers that dwarf the sun in its center) | Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level (As one of the strongest Number Cards, and one of the most powerful Chaos monsters, having surpassed Utopia Ray and Utopia Ray V, as well as having been created from the power of Rank-Up Magic Numeron Force, should be at least be comparable to Number C96) | At least Galaxy level (Has the power of Utopia, Utopia Ray, Utopia Roots, Utopia Ray V, and Utopia Ray Victory, and dwarfs monsters like Number C96 massively) | At least Galaxy level (Far superior to its past self. Said to transcend all Number cards) | Unknown Speed: FTL (Should be comparable to Number 9, which can attack and move at speeds faster then light) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Etheric Amon) | FTL (Faster than Utopia) | FTL | FTL, possibly Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Number C96, whose attacks crossed all of Astral World in seconds) | Massively FTL+ (Far superior to C96) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Star Class | Unknown, Galactic at peak | At least Large Star Class | At least Large Star Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Galactic | Galactic | At least'Galactic' | At least Galactic, likely far higher Durability: Large Star level | Unknown, Galaxy level at peak | At least Large Star level | At least Large Star level | At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level | Galaxy level | At least Galaxy level | At least Galaxy level, likely far higher Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: His blade, 2 XYZ materials (Used to activate most of his abilities) Intelligence: High. Every number card is a fraction of Astral’s soul and memories, who even while amnesiac can easily calculate the exact probability of Number 7’s luck. Numbers are often shown to be intelligent duelists while possessing people. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Moon Barrier:' Using his wings, Utopia can form a barrier capable of negating attacks far more powerful than him. Key: Number 39: Utopia | Number 39: Utopia Roots | Number C39: Utopia Ray | Number C39: Utopia Ray V | Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory | Number 39: Utopia Beyond | Number 99: Utopic Dragon | Number F0: Utopic Future Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Akron (Epic Battle Fantasy) Akron's Profile (Speed was equalized, High 4-C Akron and Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Summons Category:Monsters Category:Warriors Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Chaos Users Category:Life Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Mind Users Category:Weather Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Fire Users Category:Dragons Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Summoners Category:Board Game Characters